Cops and Robbers
by kijotenshi
Summary: Daytime: they are the best undercover agents in the U.S. Night? It's a whole different ball game. They are best hired robbers you can get your hands on. And when the two agents meet on a midnight rendezvous...? [KagSess]


Cops and Robbers,  
  
A Challenge Fic  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO  
  
By: devilsangel  
  
Challenger: Ashley  
  
Site: A Single Spark  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO  
  
Challenge: During the day they are secret under cover cops/agents. At night they both are the most wanted people in America. Why? Why of course they are the WORLDS best burglars. They can steal almost anything they desire, the most expensive paintings, jewelry, etc. But what happens when they both run into each other at night during one of their missions in the most secure and most treasured museum in the U.S. While they're both working for the same man. The camera sees them and they hear cops, they both run (duh). Both go to their boss and tell him what happened. They both get there and of course, argue. Eventually they take off their masks. He! He! Lets just say the fun is just starting to begin.  
  
A/N: I'm going to give this one a shot. It sounds good. Hopefully, Ashley will like this. I'm making up most of the landmarks and the cases, so.. . Don't say anything. There'll be a bunch of dialogue in this first chapter.  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO  
  
| Chapter One: A day @ the FBI |  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO  
  
Kagome woke up at the dusky dawn, before the infernal beeping of her alarm clock. Her sense of time was highly acute, partly because of her internal sense of time, partly because it was needed for her occupation. She stretched and jumped nimbly off her bed onto the cold, marble floor of the hotel suite she lived in.  
  
She slipped out a small tatami mat from under her bed and lay down on top of it to start her daily exercises. The time slowly ticked by and soon, the sun was up.  
  
'. .. 99 . .. 100.' She thought to herself as she pushed herself up once more. Sweating heavily, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. But, before she could start, her cell phone rang on her nightstand. Scowling ferociously, she stomped over and ripped it away from its charger.  
  
Waiting until the last ring, Kagome picked it up.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?" She still answered her phone calls in Japanese.  
  
"Pumpkin!" Though mimicking a woman's voice, the voice on the other end was definitely male.  
  
"Ah, Miroku."  
  
"How'd you ever guess?" He said sarcastically. "Well, I have a new assignment for you. Straight out of the FBI intelligence central."  
  
"Finally." Kagome muttered, dipping her feet lightly into the water.  
  
"Taking a bath?" Miroku's voice was all too amiable for Kagome's liking.  
  
"What's it to you, Sherlock?" she shot back. What kind of idiot would ask that obvious of a question? Of course, knowing Miroku, his mind was ticking with some ultra-perverted thoughts.  
  
"Nuh-thing!" He dragged out the "Nuh", giving it a schoolboy sort of charm.  
  
"So, I trust you'll give me the assignment when I get there?"  
  
"Nah, I'll come over now and hand it to you, baby." Miroku suggested, jokingly. "And maybe I'll just join you in the tub while I'm at it."  
  
If Kagome knew her friend well enough, he would probably have a good laugh at this one.  
  
"Very funny, Miroku."  
  
"Fine, be that way!" Kagome could've sworn that Miroku was pouting into the phone. She chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I'll give it to you at work." His voice changed back to its regular business-like tone. "Kagome, this is a pretty serious case."  
  
"Care to clue me in?"  
  
"Later, dear heart. Now, why don't you skedaddle along and finish up your little bath time. Talk to you later, honey muffin." He hung up. Kagome heard a click and the phone line went dead.  
  
"Honey muffin?" she asked no one in particular, and snorted. Miroku's pet names were really getting out of hand. She laid her phone down on the counter and hopped into her steaming, hot bath and sighed.  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO  
  
Kagome hopped out of her office in her black Gucci coat that stretched down to her mid-thigh and her Burberry scarf wrapped around her neck. Her shiny, black stiletto heels clacked against the tiled marble floor of the hotel lobby. She nodded a greeting to the lone midnight-shift clergy that stood there, half asleep. Like a horse in its stall. As soon as he saw Kagome, his eyes brightened and waved.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Higurashi!"  
  
She smiled in return and walked out of the automatic revolving doors.  
  
Slipping her keys out of her brand-new Coach purse, she walked into the employee parking lot and backed out in her black BMW. Before she could turn onto the main road, her cell phone rang again. Kagome reached into her bag and flicked it open.  
  
"Higurashi?" he answered before her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I have a new task for you."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"700,000 sound good to you?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Then it's a deal."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can't tell you now. Our call might be monitored. I'll pick you up from your work at 5. How's that sound?"  
  
"Sure. See you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kagome closed her phone with a satisfying click and dropped back into her bag. When the traffic light turned green, she drove for a short distance and pulled into the barely noticeable street on her right hand side and drove down into an underground parking lot. This was, after all, New York. Some major places were passed by without the slightest notice of a bystander.  
  
A metal door blocked her way from entering the parking space. She slid a card down the slot and it slowly cranked open. Slowly, she drove past the door and parked her car. A black-haired young man stood by the door, waiting. It was Miroku.  
  
Kagome opened the car door and slipped her keys into her pocket. She smiled cheerfully at Miroku, noticing his almost annoying mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome! You're looking FAB today!" he added a smile. Bowing down, he opened the door for her. Kagome's hands itched to pull off the little elastic band that held his hair in a short ponytail.  
  
"Miroku, do you ever take that band off?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"Not even for you, my love." He grinned again and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He was the same height as her, with her wearing 3-inch heels. She shrugged his arm off casually.  
  
"Tell me about the case." She demanded as she nodded a greeting to her secretary typing on her laptop. Holding up a finger for Miroku to wait, she asked from her secretary to prepare a coffee for her.  
  
"Continue." She waved her hand idly at him.  
  
"As I was saying," Miroku said as he trailed Kagome into her office. "This seems like a very important case."  
  
"Then, why would they dump the thing on an agent like me?" Kagome asked as she hung her coat and scarf onto her clothing rack.  
  
"Because," Miroku leaned forward onto the desk, his hands clasped together. "You are one of the best. And it's not like you don't know it." He added as he saw the doubtful expression creep onto Kagome's face.  
  
"Okay, let's hear it." Kagome said as she sat down on her chair, opposite of him.  
  
"Done." Miroku pulled out a manila envelope from his Armani trenchcoat. He opened it slowly and pulled out several photographs and a long, booklet of documents. He rummaged through the photographs and spotted the picture he was looking for.  
  
"Here," he pointed at a picture of an all-too-familiar heart-shaped, blue diamond, "is the Hope Diamond. Located at the Smithsonian Museum in the Harry Winston Gallery in Washington, D.C."  
  
Kagome nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Someone has stolen it."  
  
"Out of the Smithsonian?! That's nearly as impossible as stealing from a casino's vault!"  
  
"It is."  
  
"So, what about it?"  
  
"There's more." Miroku picked out several other photos and spread them across the desk. He pointed at each picture and dubbed them a name.  
  
"The Steinmetz Pink." He pointed at a circular bright-pink diamond.  
  
"The Heart of Eternity." He nodded at another dark blue diamond.  
  
"The Allnat." He waved at another diamond. Square. Yellow.  
  
"The De Beers Millennium star." He held his hand over a light blue, teardrop shaped diamond. It was large.  
  
"All of these," Miroku waved his hands around for emphasis, "were stolen from the gallery of the Smithsonian three days ago."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Kagome.  
  
"But, they were fake, right? The exhibition only held replicas of the original, right?"  
  
Miroku shook his head emphatically.  
  
"Dumbasses. Why did they put in the REAL diamonds?"  
  
"There were 6 guards guarding it 24 hours a day. 7 days a week."  
  
"The suspect could've watched the rotation of the guards and bribed the ones most likely to let them pass."  
  
"The guards have already been interrogated."  
  
"And?"  
  
"None of them did such a thing."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and allowed Miroku to continue.  
  
"The Museum closed down its gallery, pretending to revamp the gallery interior."  
  
"Smart move. We don't want the public knowing."  
  
"And, the robber didn't leave any evidence."  
  
"Not possible."  
  
"Very possible, Kagome. Anything's possible."  
  
"Are you going to sit here educating me, or are you going to continue?" she snapped.  
  
"There's a few more."  
  
He put the photos he had already shown Kagome neatly back into the envelope and slid out new ones. More diamonds.  
  
"Golden Jubilee. Largest, faceted diamond in the world. 545.67 carats. Stolen the same day as the Smithsonian incident." Miroku indicated a brown- yellow diamond. Absolutely huge.  
  
"And, the Incomparable." He held up a picture of pear-shaped, orange- colored diamond. Another large one.  
  
"Cullinan I. The Star of Africa." A photo of a shiny, pear-shaped diamond was placed on the desk.  
  
"But, the most valuable, the Hancock Red." He handed her a snapshot of a gorgeous red diamond.  
  
"These were all stolen the same day as the Smithsonian's were. So, there must be an organization behind this. Someone, at least."  
  
Kagome nodded numbly. It was impossible to be able to retrieve all these. Security around these sort of valuable gems was indescribable.  
  
"They were all the real ones." She stated coolly.  
  
"Yeah. And the owners are more than a bit pissed. Especially the Sultan of Brunei. The Hancock Red was his most valuable."  
  
"Then, this is more than a matter of a couple million dollars."  
  
"We're looking at the largest planned robbery of diamonds in recorded history, Kagome."  
  
She whistled in admiration. There was no way she could have ever planned all this. The suspect must have a brain processor like a supercomputer. Or, maybe, they owned a supercomputer. Yes, that would make more sense.  
  
"So I need to capture the mastermind behind all this."  
  
"No need for you to capture, dearest. Leave that to the SWAT teams. We don't want your beautiful, manicured hands soiled with blood, now, do we?" He winked at her. She scowled at him.  
  
"This is just going to make my day, Miroku."  
  
Miroku gathered all the photo shots back into the manila envelope. "That's what my job is to do, Kagome. Don't worry. We have them all working on it. You just get all the action."  
  
Kagome groaned.  
  
"You ARE the best the FBI has open, you know. People will envy you for getting such a case."  
  
"Nice try, Miroku."  
  
"And the CIA will be dishing out loads of information for you to mess with."  
  
Kagome groaned again.  
  
"Hey, look on the bright side, you get this done and you're number one undercover agent in the world."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"And if you fail, you're out of this FBI chaos forever."  
  
"Now that, Miroku, is something to look forward to." Kagome replied rather sarcastically.  
  
"Joking, lovely, joking." Miroku held his hands up in mock surrender.  
  
"Do I get a partner for this?' Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course you do. In fact, you'll be meeting them tomorrow."  
  
"Names?"  
  
Miroku picked up the large stack of documents and leafed through the papers. He rested on the page he was looking for.  
  
"27 people from the CIA and 4 agents from the FBI. FBI Agent names?" Miroku paused as he scanned down the list. "Inuyasha, Kikyou, myself, and Sango. Interesting."  
  
He stopped. "They're all Japanese." Miroku slid his gaze from the paper to Kagome's eyes. They were dancing with silent laughter.  
  
Kagome chuckled.  
  
"The old crew's back, eh?" he whispered.  
  
"To think we'd all get together after all these years. How long has it been?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"You're 24. It's been. .. 8 years since we left Japan."  
  
"And it's been 9 years since Myouga-sensei declared our finished training."  
  
"Exactly right, beautiful."  
  
"This will be an experience to remember."  
  
"And if we fall. We'll all get demoted together."  
  
"Be more optimistic, Miroku."  
  
"Ah, only around you."  
  
Kagome smirked. "Ah, but you're going to see your teenage crush. Won't you be happy to see Sango, handsome?" she mocked him.  
  
"Sango's 25 now. As lovely ladies grow, they lose their beautiful charm." Miroku's eyes took on a dreamy state and snapped out as soon as it started. "All except for you, sunrise. You are forever young."  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the side, and looked at him with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"Oh, fine! I'll be happy to see Sango. Happy?" Miroku sighed.  
  
"Knew it!" Kagome laughed in spite of the task ahead of her.  
  
"Ladies these days are so cruel to good-looking guys. I, Miroku, am departing, away, from this lovely lady's bad mouth. Hope you enjoy reading the dictionary." Miroku said as he stood up from the chair. It screeched across the floor. Before he turned to go. He slapped the pile of papers onto her desk. It did look like the dictionary.  
  
"Ja, my dear one. I shall be back soon with roses." And he left.  
  
"Watch the floor next time!" She called after him. Miroku turned around, saluted her and walked off, blowing a kiss to her secretary before leaving completely.  
  
"Good-looking my ass." Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO  
  
Kagome left the office at exactly 5 in the noon, bidding her secretary a fond farewell. She rode up the elevator, manila folder tucked under her arm, to the front entrance.  
  
A silver Mercedes was parked in front of her. A blonde, middle-aged man waiting inside. The window rolled down.  
  
"Hop in, Kagome. If you want your 700 thou." He patted the seat next to him on the passenger's side.  
  
"What about my car?"  
  
"I'll drive you to work tomorrow."  
  
Kagome strutted over to the car and pulled open the door. She stepped in with a casual swish of her long, sleek black hair. Tucking her folder into her purse, she turned to look into the face of one of her employers.  
  
"What's the job this time?" she asked him.  
  
A twisted grin was her answer.  
  
"What?" She asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Naraku Joujenshii stole those diamonds."  
  
It took a few moments to register.  
  
"-How? -"  
  
"He was an old partner of mine. We were planning to get those diamonds ever since we started robbing."  
  
"Why are you telling me this, then?"  
  
"I want him captured."  
  
"Thanks for the tip."  
  
"No problem. Now, about your next task." He changed the subject abruptly.  
  
"Do continue." Kagome egged him on.  
  
"I want you to get me a manuscript."  
  
"A manuscript and you're paying me 700,000? This must be very important to you."  
  
"It is." He answered as he turned onto the road leading to Kagome's hotel home.  
  
"It will be found. .."  
  
"It resides in the Washington Smithsonian. Museum of History."  
  
"That will be hard. Security will be tight."  
  
"Exactly why I am hiring you, Kagome. Otherwise, I would have employed a second-class spy or something."  
  
"Where will I get the details?"  
  
"Here." He handed her a CD-Rom and an envelope. Kagome took them, delicately, into her hands.  
  
"I'll call you after I retrieve it." Kagome told him.  
  
"You really are my sort of girl. Straight to the point. No questions."  
  
Kagome blushed lightly at his comment.  
  
"Bye." He said to her before she clambered out of the car. She waved at him and disappeared into the hotel. He smiled and drove off quickly, dialing another number on his cell phone.  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO  
  
Kagome lay on bed and stared at the ceiling. The CD had provided her all the information she would need to make a quick, thorough, and clean robbery. She was given fake documents in case she was caught, which she wouldn't be, and all the lock combinations. How he got them, she would never find out. A complex layout of the building was shown and every camera was marked on the map with a bright red dot. She would only need to follow the procedures he written down and she would have it done in no time. The date for this was set for Thursday of next week. She had a plane ticket based on her fake identity to Washington, D.C. two days before it. She would need an excuse to leave work.  
  
Her other case was another story. With the tip on Naraku, she would need to tell Miroku or one of the CIA agents to find all records about him. She needed to know everything from what crimes he had ever committed to what his favorite color was. She would need to locate his address, or addresses and interrogate him. And, she would need more evidence that it was him. But, she trusted her employer. So, she didn't have many doubts against it.  
  
She flipped over onto her stomach and flicked on the light. From underneath her pillow, she retrieved her book.  
  
"Love Comes Softly".  
  
She was a real sucker for romance, even if her outward personality didn't reflect it. Figured it was too late to find her 'special someone', anyways. The only males she ever met who were even a bit acceptable were. .. either criminals, fugitives, or family. Forget her fellow agents. Most of them were either hott and show-off masterminds (quite like the James Bond sort of character, though in need of the 'hott' part. Which would be impossible to live with) or sweet and ugly. Or, they were like Miroku. She seriously needed to spend time away from her job.  
  
Sighing, she relaxed against her pillow and pulled her comforter to her stomach. Sipping from the cup of water set on her nightstand, she began to read from where she left off.  
  
It had sure as hell been more than her ordinary hectic day.  
  
And it sure as hell would continue to be like this.  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO  
  
A/N: Just little intro. into the wonderful world of undercover secret agents. Sess's CIA job will be the next chapter. WHEW! I'm pooped. This is one hell of a long chapter. Or is it just me? Probably just me. But it IS 4 pages longer than my normal chapter length. The next chapter will hold a bunch of dialogue too, so try not to get too confused just yet. There's more to come. Don't worry; the rest of the story won't be so dialoguey-ish. Hope you liked it! Review for me if you want me to continue this little endeavor.  
  
Thank you, Ashley, for your wonderful idea. I hope you found the first chapter satisfactory. I know, there probably are a few spelling and grammatical errors her and there. .. (Oh yea!) Plz tell me if there are.  
  
Arigatou! Thanx for reading! (And plz check out my other fics! Hehe. .. XD)  
  
And a special "Arigatou!" to the people who review. 


End file.
